passione_nuovofandomcom-20200214-history
Asai Termini
Asai Termini '''is one of the Passionè Nuovo gang member's, he possesses the stand known as '''Nu Guns. Personality Asai personality contradicts itself. He gets stressed easily yet calm in certain situations. He has a good sense of humor yet he sometimes takes things too seriously. When he's stressed he loses self awareness and common sense yet when he is not he is arrogant. But most importantly he tries his best, he respects anyone as long as they respect him. Appearance Asai is a muscly man with multiple scars along his face and arms. he has a pronounced jawline and almost white teeth with trimmed fingers. His eyes are slightly baggy due to lack of sleep. And most importantly he is wheelchair bound, making him a cripple. 'Bio' Asai Termini was born in Staten Island, New York in 1992. His mother was half japanese and his father pure Italian, an odd combination for sure. His father was always at work or on a business trip in Italy, leaving his mom and himself to fend for themselves in their 2500 square foot Brooklyn apartment. Asai’s mother told him his father's job was a CEO of a famous Italian pasta company that made imports to most American grocery stores, explaining why his family was so wealthy. Asai’s mother was a nice woman, always making sure her son came first and always believing him when he got in trouble. His father was not like his mother in many ways, always making sure himself and his wife were taken care of first, never believing his son in almost any situation and always determined to squeeze out the truth. Once he got out of high school, his father had left them and permanently moved to Italy. Because Asai wanted to make something useful out of himself, he enrolled into New York military academy for 4 years until he was 21, learning hand to hand combat, gun shooting, ranks and formations. During his last year, he was in the training room, practicing shooting a terrorist zombie when his phone began to ring his Detroit Rock City ringtone. Once he picked up, a voice on his phone informed him his mother had died in a car crash on her way back from the grocery store. After the funeral service he decided to move to Italy to locate his father and investigate a strange note from his mother saying “Passione in Italy”. After arriving in Italy he learned that his father was a high ranking member in passione after Polpo informed Asai of it before he joined the gang. Missions Mission 2: Operation Pest Control Being one of the main three members that took on the Lion, Asai was directly effected by Welcome to the Jungle. When the first roar hit, Asai was turned into a cowardly mess. During this state, Asai was unable to do anything. However, Asai was quickly brought back with a second roar. He took advantage and took some shots at Mane, failing to land any critical ones. After that, he was reversed once more all the way until the lion was captured. Mission 3: Operation Locomotive Asai was one of the members stuck inside the fateful train. He was the one to discover the random room creation ability by wondering about. Mission 4: Operation Mr. Softy As of 8ball's request, Asai was one of the members that infiltrated Mr. Tiny's base. Once meeting with Mr. Softy, Asai was quick to shoot, being blocked by some trucks. After being cornered by Mr. Softy, Asai took the opportunity presented by Ripple, who tricked Softy into reverting one of his cloud trucks back to matter in front of him, by shooting the truck with an electro-nuclear charged bullet, making the truck explode and killing Softy. Mission 5: Operation Delight When Gangster's Paradise began attacking the crew, Asai was quick to help his friends. When Joel suffered a heavy burn wound on his left cheek, Asai brought him some water to douse the heat and melting flesh. However, because he was happy he was helping out his partner, he too suffered a similar fate. One of the water bottles busted open, the water inside gathering up in a sphere and surrounding Asai's head, nearly drowning him. Ripple quickly came to the rescue however and pulled Asai out. Asai attempted to attack the now revealed stand, but failed as the stand quickly absorbed the bullets. Mission 6: Operation Jailbreak Mission 7: Operation Navy Mission 8: Operation Jailbreak: The Sequel 'Extra ' * Asai is part of the original 6. * Like most members of the gang, Asai has a fear of trains. * Asai is an alcoholic. * Asai loves guns, especially his Dual Berettas. He has a collection of 500+ firearms stored in unspecified location in his old apartment. Even in Spiderbait, his and Ripple's room is littered with guns. Asai sleeps with some of them. * Asai loves classic rock and old music from the 30s 40s 50s and 60s * Thanks to the incident that took his legs, Asai has gained the unique ability to sleep anywhere. * Asai has white teeth due to homemade bleach infused toothpaste. * Asai's favorite meats are lamb and duck. * The only time Asai's ever eaten McDonald's was as a kid with happy meals. * Asai's preferred exercises are masturbation and screaming. * Asai is the only member to have met Polpo in person. * Asai has a crush on Priscilla. * After operation Navy, Asai has shown immediate mistrust towards every new recruit. * Asai's contradicting, half and half personality coincidentally links with the fact half his body was paralyzed. * In a now non-canon form of Operation Re-Birth, Asai disconnected Marshell from life support and killed Jocelyn before being promptly killed by 8ball himself. 'Stand : Nu Guns' Appearance Nu Guns takes a very slim humanoid form. It wears a white and red pyramid like helmet with two tusk like tubes on each side of it's cheeks. On the back of its head are two more tubes that puff out smoke when the stand is using its ability. The rest of the body is a pale brown with bandage like wrapping covering it. 'Ability' Energy Manipulation: Nu Guns can increase or decrease any type of energy. The energies accessible with this ability range from those only activated in motion like kinetic and potential energy, to those normally found in the object like static and thermonuclear energy. To do this, Nu Guns must hold on to the object in question. The longer the duration of the contact, the more powerful the charge is. Heavy increases in energy that would normally hurt a host will not, and instead will harm those who make contact with the charged object. When enough energy has been charged the object will overflow the energy and blast it out harshly in all directions. The only one immune to both the effects of touching a charged object and the blast is Asai. Here are some examples of things that can be achieved with this stand: Potential Energy: The object in question will remain facing in one direction. When moved it will violently moved back to the original position. Kinetic Energy: The object in question will blast out with a slight touch. Electromagnetic Energy: The object in question will gain attract object with a negative charge to it. Category:Gang Members